


Nature Boy

by ellieblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Heaven, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, fantasticoink
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue
Summary: Sasuke havia voltado e a mente de Naruto entrou em combustão. Haviam sido cinco anos, cinco anos inteiros de sumiço e ele, simplesmente, aparecia em sua frente com as asinhas abanando.Naruto não sabia descrever o que sentia, Sasuke, com toda a certeza, não era normal, as sensações que o causava não eram normais. Mas ninguém nunca conseguiria entender, porque Sasuke era como a natureza, era um garoto da natureza."A maior coisa que você irá aprenderÉ, simplesmente, amar e ser amado em troca."





	1. Parte Um - Menino da Natureza

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, seres humanos!  
> Essa é uma fanfic sasunaru inspirada na música Nature Boy e no poema Ode à Noite (Álvaro Campos) feita para o desafio #fantasticoink do Grupo Inkspired.  
> Espero que gostem.

__

_Se houvessem lhe contado_ , não acreditaria de jeito nenhum. Nunca antes havia visto tão bela criatura, caminhando entre as flores do jardim. Se houvessem lhe contado, pediria mil explicações minimamente plausíveis para que aquele ser estivesse em sua frente. Mas, por alguma razão, não duvidou que a criatura estivesse ali, não se questionou, nem havia passado por sua cabeça que poderia estar alucinando, pois percebeu que era _ele_ , com o olhar em tamanha intensidade que lhe fez arfar antes que as lágrimas atordoadas banhassem a face empalidecida.

 

*******

A colher fazia movimentos circulares dentro da xícara cheia de café. Mesmo que não houvesse o que ser misturado, o pobre talher era afogado nas águas negras pelo simples prazer de seu dono, _um prazer estranho, porém necessário._ O barulho feito pelas batidas na porcelana branca combinavam perfeitamente com o jazz suave que tocava naquele ambiente, tão baixo que mal podia ser escutado pelas pessoas fora dali, o trompete era acompanhado pelo som da respiração pesada do homem sentado na poltrona verde-musgo, que em nada combinava com o tom daquela sala. Naruto podia sentir, ele o olhava com determinado fascínio, não, fascínio não, _surpresa_ , o que era algo bastante inesperado, já que quem deveria estar surpreso em toda aquela situação era o loiro com uma expressão desgostosa na face. Tentou levar a xícara aos lábios novamente, porém de nada adiantou, café puro não era algo que gostava muito, apesar de ter adquirido o hábito de bebê-lo assim há alguns anos, porque aquilo o lembrava _dele._   

― Naruto… ― começou.

― Um segundo ― respondeu ele, levantando o dedo indicador. ― É falta de educação interromper uma pessoa quando ela está a beber seu café, Sasuke. Se é que posso te chamar assim ― Sasuke hesitou, porém nada mais disse, teria que respeitar o tempo do outro, querendo ou não.

Naruto se escondia naquela pose impenetrável, como quem não revelaria o que realmente passava pela mente. A verdade era que nem mesmo ele sabia, tudo estava tão… confuso, sentia que estava a ponto de enlouquecer pela bagunça que se apossava de sua mente pouco a pouco, queria chorar, mas não o faria, não de novo e não na frente de Sasuke. Estava perdido na neblina espessa e duvidava que conseguisse sair dali tão cedo. Bebeu mais um pouco do líquido escuro, mas dessa vez, mal sentiu o gosto ruim, até parecia que havia se acostumado, _nunca se acostumou._

― _E sorriste porque tudo te é falso e inútil¹_ ― murmurou, quando a cabeça começou a ser bombardeada por lembranças dos velhos tempos, dos tempos que considerava _bons._ ― Você recitou isso tantas vezes que pensei que acreditava, mas não achava que fosse _nesse_ sentido. De pensar que, depois de tudo, era você o falso a quem a noite sorriria, não?

― Eu não…

― Corta essa, Sasuke ― falou o outro, dando uma pausa para analisar o que havia saído pela boca sem que notasse. ― Eu não preciso de suas explicações imbecis, _bastardo._ Você se deu o trabalho de vir até aqui pra nada _,_ já pode ir se quiser.

― Naruto, só me deixa explicar, por favor.

― Droga, qual parte “ já pode ir” você não entendeu? Vai embora! Por favor, só vai embora! ― Um suspiro resignado deixou os lábios finos, continuava parado, apoiado na janela de vidro fechada, onde deslizavam, vagamente, as gotículas de água provenientes da chuva fraca que há pouco caíra por ali.

Doía-lhe o peito ver Naruto escondido naquela expressão indiferente, que deveria ser apenas dele. Sasuke sempre havia carregado aquela pose, ela não combinava com Naruto, _nunca_ _combinaria com Naruto._ Deixou que seus ombros caíssem, tentando não encará-lo. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Sasuke não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se deveria realmente ir embora e não sabia em que aquela ação culminaria.

― Tudo bem ― respondeu, depois de alguns minutos. Olhou hesitante para o bloco de notas em cima da escrivaninha no canto direito e deu alguns passos, pegando-o e anotando algo em letras miúdas e bonitas. Destacou o papel, piscando várias vezes e o colocou no mesmo lugar. ― Eu tenho algumas coisas pra te falar. Sei que não quer me ouvir agora, mas, se mudar de ideia, me procure, por favor, não hesite em me procurar. Nós precisamos conversar, Naruto. E juro que, dessa vez, eu respondo todas as suas perguntas, todas _mesmo._

Identificou o silêncio como uma concordância implícita, não podia fazer mais nada além daquilo, não iria forçar Naruto a falar, não era assim que fazia as coisas. Suspirou mais uma vez antes de se dirigir até a saída e abrir a porta sem muito impedimento, porém ouviu a voz baixa, um tanto calejada, chamar pelo nome o qual sua mãe havia lhe dado e parou, não olhando para trás.

― Seu nome… seu nome é Sasuke ou...? ― Talvez aquela pergunta não fizesse sentido aos olhos dos desavisados, no entanto, quando o olhar escurecido cruzou com o céu azulado de seu eterno _conhecido,_ seu coração passou a palpitar, porque sabia o que ela simbolizava e doía em seu peito de uma forma estranha.

― Não, Naruto, não é. ― E assim, deixou que o loiro derramasse as lágrimas sem culpa ao fechar a porta e abandoná-lo em sua dor mais uma vez.

 

*******

 

 

_“Vem, dolorosa,_

_Mater-Dolorosa das Angústias dos Tímidos,_

_Turris-Eburnea das Tristezas dos Desprezados,_

_Mão fresca sobre a testa em febre dos humildes._

_Sabor de água sobre os lábios secos dos Cansados” ²_

 

_Ele lembrava._

Lembrava de todas as vezes em que olhou para aquele mesmo céu em busca das preciosas estrelas que representavam a sua alegria. Havia começado a observá-lo desde muito novo, quando sua mãe morreu por causa um câncer agressivo, Minato havia lhe dito que, se olhasse para o céu, poderia vê-la entre os mais belos astros, que não passavam de pontos aos olhos humanos. _Ela era bela como as estrelas,_ Naruto sabia, lembrava do rosto, do tom de pele e dos cabelos ruivos, que ficavam bagunçados quando estava brava. Lembrava da voz doce que chegava aos ouvidos em noites de tormento, cantando e contando histórias sobre anjos e reis de muito tempo, sobre os salvadores e os impiedosos, dos sábios aos tolos.

Mas deixou aquele hábito para trás quando chegou a adolescência, não mais se importava com as estrelas, nem com o céu ou as histórias contadas em sua infância. Tudo era passado, não adiantava fuçar aquelas coisas, já que só trariam mais dor ao coração que tentava se recuperar com o tempo. Porém, quando mais tempo vivia, mais percebia o quão irônica era a vida. Naruto, que fugia do céu como o diabo foge da cruz, acabou por encontrá-lo novamente, só que, daquela vez, no olhar escurecido de Sasuke.

Na escola, havia aprendido que o universo tinha uma infinidade de astros e galáxias, tão longínquas que jamais poderia vê-las, talvez nenhum humano pudesse. Por isso, Naruto começou a odiar o infinito, passou a odiar os números, principalmente, o infinito que existia em _pi_ , o céu já não olhava há algum tempo, mas começou a odiá-lo naquele ponto também. O que não entendia era que, por alguma razão desconhecida, não conseguia odiar o infinito existente no olhar de Sasuke.Talvez porque nunca conseguiria odiar parte alguma _dele_ . Aquele Uchiha _desgraçado_ era como um _anjo_ aos seus olhos, um anjo ao qual teve o desprazer de amar.

Só que aquele Naruto havia ficado no passado, não fugia mais do céu, nem do infinito. Convenceu-se de que de nada adiantaria fugir de algo tão simples, já que sabia que o que era considerado infinito poderia, sim, acabar, assim como o tempo que haviam passado juntos. Entre um suspiro e outro, pegou o celular no bolso esquerdo da calça jeans que usava, precisava falar com alguém. Alguém que pudesse entendê-lo.

― Itachi… ― A voz saiu em um tom receoso, ponderava se fazer aquilo seria sensato, mas já era tarde para pensar sobre aquilo. ― Precisamos conversar.


	2. Parte Dois - "Vem e passa a mão pelo dorso da fera..."

Itachi estava sentado sobre o último degrau da escada em frente a sua casa, seu rosto era impassível, nem mesmo Shisui havia conseguido tirar uma palavra sequer da sua boca e ele sabia como o namorado poderia ser teimoso. Se Naruto queria conversar tão urgentemente, aquilo significava que Sasuke havia falado com ele ou, pelo menos, tentou. Naquele momento, deixou fluir os pensamentos sobre aquele assunto, o qual não tocava há bastante tempo, enquanto a fumaça deixava a boca.

As portas do inferno tinham sido abertas. A única coisa que poderia fazer era esperar, talvez os anjos descessem à terra para protegê-los, finalmente.

 

*******

Não sabia quantas vezes havia olhado para aquele relógio de pulso, talvez a mesma quantidade de batidas que os pés deram no chão abaixo da cadeira. Não ficava daquela forma desde a faculdade, não desde o desaparecimento _dele._ As mãos se encontravam sobre as coxas cobertas por uma calça de linho, passou a dedilhar o tecido, sentindo a maciez, aquele seria o seu atalho para espantar o nervosismo. Os olhos azul-claros focalizaram na imagem da vitrine, um homem de cabelos longos e escuros olhava-o com um pouco de seriedade além do normal, ele já sabia do que se tratava. Por isso, levou o copo da bebida amarelada até a boca, tomando bons goles do líquido, tinha que pedir algo mais forte na próxima vez.

Escutou a cadeira a frente ser arrastada e fechou os olhos, terminando com toda a bebida. Sim, estava muito nervoso e sabia que Itachi havia percebido aquilo. Deixou o copo sobre a mesa de madeira, lambendo os lábios cheios de espuma. Olhou mais uma vez para o garçom, que assentiu como se já soubesse o que queria. O homem do outro lado soltou um suspiro audível quando reparou que Naruto mordia os lábios com força. Não gostava nada quando ele resolvia fazer aquilo, já havia presenciado cenas em que os lábios do loiro haviam sangrado tamanha força que era colocada ali.

― Olá, Naruto ― Itachi falou, com um falso sorriso.

― Não.

― Não o que?

― Você não pode sentar aqui com esse sorrisinho de merda no rosto e falar um simples “olá, Naruto” como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mais um suspiro, ele não sabia como agir.

― Então, você já sabe. Ele te ligou, presumo. ― Olhou para o garçom que, naquele momento, colocava cerveja em um dos copos e assentiu, levantando dois dedos e pedindo o mesmo que o ex-namorado.

― Não.

― Como não? Se ele não te ligou, ele…

― Apareceu no meu jardim, _pelado_ , com as asinhas abanando ― falou de uma vez. ― E o pior de tudo, ele apareceu _literalmente_ com as asinhas abanando. Asas, Itachi, asas.

― Asas, Naruto, asas ― repetiu, entediado. ― Asas branquinhas que não sujam de jeito nenhum.

― Meus deuses, cara, o seu irmão tem asas e é isso que importa pra você?

― Sim.

― Itachi!

― O que foi? ― perguntou, inocente. ― Você queria que eu dissesse o que? “Nossa o Sasuke é a porra de um anjo, oh, que surpresa?” Corta essa, Naruto, eu amo meu irmão,  ele sendo humano ou não, o resto não é problema meu.

― Então, você sabia o tempo todo que era assim? ― Coçou a nuca, levemente. ― Você sabia e não me contou, mesmo quando… quando nós…

― Não, naquela época eu não fazia ideia. ― Respirou fundo, preparando-se para o que ia contar. Sabia que aquela hora chegaria, então por que se sentia tão inseguro? ― Eu soube há dois anos, ele veio até aqui e contou tudo, desde o que ele era até o motivo de ter sumido.

― Dois anos?

Itachi ficou calado diante da expressão surpresa de Naruto, talvez não tivesse tomado a melhor decisão ao esconder aquilo do loiro. Só que, naquele momento, não tinha por que esconder, não depois de tanto tempo.

― Nós não estávamos juntos nessa época? ― Anuiu em silêncio. ― Você escondeu isso de mim quando sabia que eu precisava saber? Itachi, você viu como eu fiquei, eu pensei que você tivesse o mínimo de consideração por mim.

Parou de falar ao ver o outro colocar um sorriso afetado no rosto quando viu o garçom colocar os dois copos sobre a mesa. O moreno agradeceu com um tom falsamente bem-humorado, enquanto a sua expressão facial só mudou de surpresa para decepcionada. Mentiras e mais mentiras, não podia acreditar.

― Ele me pediu ― começou. ― Sasuke. Ele me pediu pra não contar.

― Ah! E você como um bom irmão decidiu acatar a decisão do seu belo caçula, não é?

― Naruto, ele estava sendo perseguido. ― Olhou para o loiro, que exibia um sorriso descrente. ― Não me olhe assim, ele me pediu porque você era, bem, você. Iria tentar ir atrás ele.

― E você estava, o que, com ciúmes? Do Sasuke, é sério? Eu posso ser idiota, mas não trouxa, Itachi, não correria atrás do seu irmão só porque ele resolveu que era uma hora boa para voltar.

― Não, ciúmes não. Eu te amava e você sabe disso, nós terminamos porque eu te amava _pra caralho_ , mas você não. Sou um bom perdedor, não te afastaria de alguém que você amava pra caralho por ciúmes, eu não sou assim, você deveria saber. ― Tomou um gole da bebida, deixando que o outro pensasse um pouco sobre aquelas palavras. ― Não te contei porque te conheço, entrar nas confusões do Sasuke seria insano e eu, _nós_ , sabíamos que você poderia tentar fazer isso. Mas esse troço envolvia anjos, Naru, anjos. Sabe, do tipo que queimam a retina só de olhar. Eles estavam o perseguindo e o pior é que parecia que o inferno inteiro também.

― E você simplesmente acreditou nisso tudo? Assim fácil? Ele só te contou e _puff_ você acreditou em tudo? Ele sumiu por cinco anos, Itachi, cinco _funcking_ anos. Aí, seu irmão aparece, conta mil baboseiras e você acredita?

― Fica meio difícil não acreditar nisso quando ele tem duas asas enormes saindo das costas.  

Aquele foi a vez de Naruto ficar calado, mordeu o lábio de novo, mas dessa vez com menos força. Aquela história parecia-lhe muito confusa, talvez Itachi estivesse de complô com Sasuke para aquilo tudo. Entretanto, se pensasse melhor, veria que Itachi não teria por que fazer aquilo, só não queria acreditar que tudo era real.

― O que vai fazer? ― Itachi perguntou ao vê-lo levantar.

― Não sei.

― Você devia procurá-lo.

― Eu não…

― Naruto, dê uma chance.

― Merda, meu ex me fala pra procurar meu outro ex maníaco que foi embora há cinco anos. É, essa semana não é das melhores.

Itachi sorriu.

― Você supera.

― Espero mesmo.

― Você vai?

― Quem sabe?

― Naruto, você vai? ― repetiu, vendo o loiro revirar os olhos.

― Vou, só porque você é um chato.

Trocaram sorrisos complacentes e apertaram as mãos. Não perceberam quando óculos escuros foram abaixados e íris verde-mar perseguiram-nos até a saída.  


	3. Parte Três - A Voz De Um Anjo

__

_“Antes do dia que te encontrei, a vida era tão desagradável_

_Mas seu amor é a chave para minha paz mental”_ ³

 

Um mês.

Naruto demorou exatos trinta dias para procurá-lo. Ainda achava que aquela não era a melhor decisão a se tomar e tinha dois motivos para isso: a- talvez estivesse mesmo alucinando e devesse procurar um psicólogo ou b- Sasuke poderia ter batido as asinhas e ido embora para o Sol, onde teria morrido carbonizado ― ou achava isso, já que não sabia se anjos morriam. Porém, mesmo com aquelas possibilidades, o jovem loiro resolveu colocar um ponto final naquela discussão, mesmo que fosse algo totalmente insano.

Com um suspiro ou dois, bateu na porta da cabana onde costumavam ir quando eram adolescentes. O recado na nota de papel que Sasuke havia deixado sobre a escrivaninha era confusa, de difícil entendimento, mas Naruto _sabia_ , de alguma forma, sabia que ele estaria ali. O lugar era velho, imaginava que estivesse imundo, já que faziam anos que ninguém entrava ali para dar alguma limpeza. Passou a bater os pés no chão em ansiedade, deveria ir embora, Sasuke já deveria ter partido, talvez nem o procurasse mais, assim esperava. Porém, como Naruto era bastante azarado, a porta à sua frente abriu num rompante, fazendo-o dar um pulo com o susto.

Os olhos pretos intensos o observavam como se não acreditassem que estava ali. E, debaixo das pálpebras imóveis, eram vistas duas olheiras profundas que contrastavam com a pela clara de Sasuke. _Olheiras?_ _Anjos podiam ter olheiras?_ Engoliu o seco, respirando fundo, não sabia o que falar, não sabia _mesmo._ Aquele olhar avaliativo chegava a assustá-lo um pouco e, de certa forma, estava envergonhado por ter demorado tanto para ir até ali e o pior de tudo era que não sabia o porquê. Sasuke tinha merecido, não? Ele havia ido embora sem dar explicações, escondeu a vida toda que era… daquele jeito. Mentiu por tanto tempo, escondendo-se em um ateísmo fajuto, para no final chegar na sua porta e dizer-lhe que era a droga de um anjo? Era de esperar que ele ficasse, nem que fosse minimamente, chateado ― e um pouco irritado ― com toda aquela situação. Não tinha culpa, Sasuke havia tomado decisões, aquelas eram as consequências.

Num piscar de olhos, o homem de cabelos escuros saiu de onde estava, dando espaço para que passasse. Deu passos lentos até chegar à sala daquela choupana, ao contrário do que imaginava, tudo estava limpo e em perfeita ordem, _velho,_ porém arrumado. Não pôde não lembrar das vezes que esteve ali, passavam noites, às vezes, dias inteiros ali dentro, conversando e se amando, no sentido literal da palavra. Não pôde não suspirar ao perceber que o coração começou a bater descompassado ao lembrar daquela época.

_Existia um menino._

_Um menino estranho e encantado._

_Diziam que ele vagava por terra e mar._

_Um pouco tímido e com um olhar triste._

_Mas muito sábio era ele._ ⁴

Naruto costumava dizer que ele era seu _menino da natureza,_ já que gostava tanto de ficar naquele lugar, longe da cidade, longe dos olhares tortos, eram só os dois ali e mais ninguém.

Kushina Uzumaki era a grande precursora do seu amor pelo _jazz_ e tinha que admitir que, naquela época, quando Sasuke passou a gostar também, ficou extremamente feliz. Passavam tardes de inverno abraçados, vendo a brasa queimar, enquanto escutavam _Nat King Cole_ e _Billie Holiday_ cantarem músicas que deixavam os corações aquecidos. A primeira vez deles aconteceu em uma daquelas tardes, quando em fogo e brasa as peles queimaram, os toques _queimavam_ e daquele dia jamais esqueceu, jamais esqueceria, nem que quisesse.

Ouviu a porta bater, assim como as lembranças que viviam em sua mente se foram, deixando apenas a tensão e a saudade dos dias passados. Naruto continuou parado, os olhos azuis contemplavam as parede, os _retratos_ e o sangue de cordeiro no canto da sala ― uma cortesia do antigo dono. Um cordeiro de Deus⁵ sacrificado há muito tempo para alimentar aqueles que tinham ódio no coração. Suspirou, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha com força, toda aquela história fazia com que tivesse um enjôo muito grande. Sabia que Sasuke ainda o observava, como se a presença do louro fosse inacreditável, não olhou para trás, sabia que, se suas vistas se cruzassem, duraria séculos para que parassem de se olhar. O corpo pedia para mover-se, não fez ou não teve tempo, já que o homem moreno o fez antes. Sentiu o toque aquecido no ombro e fechou os olhos, não queria olhar, não _podia_ olhar.

Percebendo o que estava fazendo, Sasuke tirou a mão do ombro esquerdo do outro . Nunca conseguiria resistir a tocá-lo, mesmo que de uma forma tão superficial. Na verdade, seu corpo pedia por um abraço, mas aquilo estava bom por ora.

― Naruto ― sussurrou, ainda abalado. O som da voz rouca chegou como dinamite em seus ouvidos, destruindo todas as estruturas, todas as barreiras que tinha criado para ir até ali. Inspirou fundo e prendeu o ar. “ _Por favor, fique calado. Por favor, fique calado.”_ Repetiu em sua mente como um mantra, não sabia como ficara tão afetado com a simples pronúncia de seu nome. ― Sente-se.  

Obedeceu, em automático, como se tivesse sido puxado até aquele sofá cinza e velho.

― Não faça isso. ― Só assim percebeu o gosto metálico que tomava sua boca, ainda mordia com força a bochecha. ― Não se machuque, por favor ― implorou, mesmo que hesitante.

Naruto parou, mas não respondeu. Aquele seria um longo dia.

 

*******

 

― Eu fiz café há, tipo, uns dez minutos, você, _hum,_ aceita? ― Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas pelo desconcerto do outro e, um tanto aturdido, anuiu com a cabeça. Na verdade, não deveria aceitar, só que era de café que estavam falando e café era a única coisa que não recusava.

― Acho que sim ― respondeu. Estranhamente, Sasuke corou, aquela era a primeira vez que Naruto falara desde que havia chegado. Era especial, de certa forma, foram as primeiras palavras que o homem havia dirigido-lhe de forma não amargurada depois de tanto tempo. Conteve o sorriso, caminhando até a cozinha. ― Você é muito estranho, Sasuke, muito estranho mesmo ― murmurou, sem conseguir entender o comportamento estranho do outro.

Contou sete segundos, depois disso se perdeu, o vento sussurrava em perfeita harmonia com o som afinado que vinha da cozinha, era a voz de Sasuke a ser ouvida. Uma voz bonita demais para ser de um humano.

― Aqui.

Tinha duas xícaras nas mãos.

― Obrigado.

Agora, uma.

O gosto era mais adocicado que o normal ― que era nada adocicado ―, não reclamou, era daquela forma que tomava no passado, duas colherinhas de açúcar e um sorriso no rosto.  

― Você lembra? ― A pergunta veio do nada, não respondeu. ― De quando começou a tomar café? Foi aqui, não foi?

― Foi.

― Você falou que nunca bebeu, seu pai não deixava, acho que aquela foi a primeira vez que você ousou desobedecer o grande Minato Namikaze e ser um adolescente normal.

Sobrancelhas arqueadas. Não entendia como Sasuke poderia apenas iniciar a conversa de forma tão natural. _Vadio manipulador._ Bebeu mais alguns goles de café, antes de pensar em que responder.

_Seja indiferente, seja indiferente._

― Se eu não tomava café, não era porque meu pai não deixava, Sasuke. Era porque era a bebida favorita da minha mãe ― explicou, em um fio de voz.

Não conseguiu. Falar de sua mãe exigia sentimento, ser indiferente era praticamente impossível.

― Kushina-san devia ser maravilhosa.

― Você já falou isso.

― Falei?

― Quando eu mencionei que comecei a gostar de _jazz_ por causa dela.

― _Hum,_ eu lembro. Ainda escuta?

― _Uhum_.

― Certo.

Não precisou de muito para entender o que ele faria, Sasuke caminhou devagar até a vitrola em uma pequena cômoda e pegou um dos discos na caixa ao lado.

― Peça aos deuses que ele não esteja riscado. ― Franziu o cenho. Como ele conseguia agir de forma tão natural? Talvez estivesse fingindo que tudo estava bem entre eles. Não pensou muito naquela questão, logo o som do piano saía daquele objeto antigo, arrancando um suspiro audível da garganta.

― Como isso ainda funciona?

― Um milagre.

― Milagre ― repetiu mais baixo. ― _Tsc_ , Billie Holiday, tinha que ser Billie Holiday.

― Não gosta mais?

― Só não escuto mais.

― Por quê? Você costumava dizer que era a melhor cantora de todos os tempos.

― Ela só me lembra de… coisas. ― Sasuke não respondeu, então, apenas continuou. ― Não sabia que anjos podiam ter olheiras ou sinais de cansaço.

― Não têm. Só tenho porque não sou um anjo. Bom, não totalmente.

― Como?

― Naruto, eu só… ― começou.

― Não. Não comece a mentir pra mim. Eu vim até aqui porque você disse que responderia minhas perguntas. Você vai responder, Sasuke, _tem_ que responder. Só diga a verdade, por favor.

― Não vou mentir. ― Naruto não acreditou. ― Eu juro que não vou. ― Menos ainda

― Por que você escondeu quem era esse tempo todo?

― Eu não escondi, só não sabia.

― Você disse que não mentiria. ― Suspirou.  

― Não estou. Ao que parece, eu fugi do paraíso, caí e quando fiz isso, assinei a minha certidão de óbito celeste, agora eles me seguem por toda parte. E, por isso, eu fugi, Naru. Não tive opção, eu só saí por aquela porta e não voltei mais, era mais seguro.

 _Naru_ , o apelido ecoou em sua mente por alguns segundos, até que ele recuperasse a atenção. Não acreditava em Sasuke, não conseguia, ele parecia tão _falso._

― Seguro ― repetiu. ― Seguro? ― Dessa vez, riu. Riu desesperadamente com aquilo. Sasuke era mesmo um cara de pau desgraçado. ― Você acha que eu sou idiota? Conta outra, cara.

Mesmo que não quisesse, a irritação percorria as veias do moreno. Ele prometeu que contaria a verdade, não prometeu? O que mais Naruto queria?

― Você acha que não é idiota, _dobe_? ― ele perguntou, com um sorriso alterado e levemente assustador no rosto. ― Ah, você é. Muito idiota, com todas as letras.

― Você deveria parar por aí ― Naruto falou, ao vê-lo caminhar em sua direção.

― Eu deveria? ― O tom de voz era quase… inocente, o que em nada combinava com a expressão facial que demonstrava. ― Eu venho até aqui, com todos os riscos possíveis, sou disposto a te contar as merdas as quais passei sem faltar uma _porra_ de vírgula e você não tem a mínima decência de acreditar em mim.

― Sasuke…

― Lembre-se, _usuratonkachi_ , duvidar da palavra do Senhor é pecado, você pode ir _pro_ inferno por isso.

― E quem é você pra falar alguma coisa? Talvez a bosta de um anjo fajuto que caiu na terra por capricho? ― falou, agressivo. ― Foi isso que você disse, né? Agora, pensando bem, anjos caídos não são, tipo, _demônios?_

― Naruto, você não tem o direito.

― Direito de que, _hein,_ _teme?_

― Pare.

― Parar? Como eu vou parar se nem comecei? Você escolheu fugir. Escolheu abandonar todos nós sem ter o mínimo de consideração.

― Pare ― falou mais uma vez, com a voz embargada. Naruto não notou.

― Um covarde. Você foi a bosta de um covarde, Sasuke.

O corpo foi ao chão, Sasuke se encostou na parede de madeira velha e abraçou os joelhos, tinha que se controlar. Não poderia surtar, não ali.

― Um bastardo tão desgraçado. ― Ele engoliu o seco. ― Você não sabe como seu irmão ficou, o estado deplorável dele. Não sabe… não sabe como a sua mãe reagiu quando o filho precioso dela simplesmente _sumiu._ Ela ficou meses, MESES, dormindo abraçada ao celular, esperando você ligar. Mas você não ligou, não deu um sinal sequer de vida.

― Eu deixei uma carta ― falou, num tom baixo.

― Carta? Um bilhete, você quer dizer. Só que não era suficiente, _teme,_ um “desculpa” não era suficiente. Você abandonou a todos, abandonou a sua família, abandonou a mim…

Naruto chorava. Sasuke tremia. Balançava o corpo para frente e para trás, na tentativa infundada de se acalmar, não conseguia respirar, aquele corpo ainda era humano, ele ainda era humano.

― Eu passei anos tentando esquecer, tentando perder as esperanças. E, de repente, você resolve aparecer e dizer que é alguém diferente. Você é desumano, Sasuke. ― E riu, gargalhou, deixou que o som saísse até a garganta doer. ― Eu fico aqui te chamando de Sasuke, mas esse não é o seu nome, não é? Oh, o grande Sasuke, aquele que socorre. Foi pelo significado que escolheu? É bonito, não é? Pena que é falso.

―PARE! ― gritou, no momento em que as janelas quebraram e o corpo de Naruto foi jogado contra a parede.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, assustado. Ele havia machucado Naruto? Levantou rapidamente e correu até onde o loiro estava deitado, tinha um corte na testa. Pegou o lenço que guardava no bolso e levou até o machucado, tentando limpar um pouco de sangue que escorria por ali. Sentia-se tonto e enjoado. _Definitivamente, não era um anjo._ Viu os olhos azul-claros abrirem e suspirou, mais relaxado.

― Desculpe, Naru… Eu não queria, não queria fazer isso.

― Sas...

― Shiii, não fala, acho que você bateu a cabeça.

― Sa-suke, atrás… de você.

Então, Sasuke olhou para trás, enxergando a figura conhecida daquele que o perseguia há milênios.

― Olá, Ezequiel⁶.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Trecho traduzido da música "(You make me feel like a) Natural Woman" de Aretha Franklin.  
> [4] Estrofe da música "Nature Boy" composta por Eden Ahbez e gravada, primeiramente, pelo cantor de jazz Nat King Cole, a música foi uma das inspirações para esse conto.  
> [5] Referência à expressão usada no cristianismo para referir-se a Jesus Cristo.  
> [6] "Ezequiel é o instrutor de almas dentro da ação do Sétimo Raio Divino, ele mantém a custódia do Fogo Violeta, corrente de pura energia divina. Arcanjo dos apelos e da transformação, transmutando a energia mal-empregada através das palavras, pensamentos, sentimentos e atitudes." ― informação tirada do site: http://arcanjodaluz.blogspot.com/2011/08/arcanjo-ezequiel-o-portador-do-fogo.html


	4. Parte Quatro (Final) - O Nascimento De Um Anjo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, oh, este é o último capítulo, espero que tenham gostado!

O dia do nascimento de Sasuke foi o melhor de toda a vida de Mikoto. Quando pegou o garotinho nos braços, não conseguiu parar de sorrir, seus olhos refletiam os dela. Era  _ tão _ belo, tão pequeno, tão puro, era como um anjo, como uma flor em seu desabrochar. Levou o nome de Sasuke por causa de Fugaku, uma breve influência de Kushina e a teimosia de um Itachi com oito anos de idade. Sasuke seria aquele que ajudaria a todos, a quem alguém poderia esperar socorro. Seu menino era gracioso e em pouco tempo, virou o grande amor de sua vida. Mikoto era uma mãe coruja, dava-lhe tudo o que queria, mas, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Sasuke não cresceu como um garoto mimado. Era bastante sensato para a sua idade, um pouco menos que Itachi, no entanto, sua maturidade era impressionante, a forma como tomava decisões. Aquilo poderia ter sido assustador para os Uchiha se já não houvessem vivenciado o mesmo com o filho mais velho. Suas crianças não eram, exatamente, normais, eram gênios. E gênios eram incompreendidos, afinal, então estava tudo bem. 

Numa noite qualquer de julho, Sasuke acordou suando. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos e lembranças estranhas sobre o dia em que nasceu. Ele lembrava de tudo, do toque suave em seu rosto, do sorriso e dos olhos da mãe o observando. Lembrava de Itachi querendo ver o irmãozinho. E aquele foi o ponto em que entendeu que não era normal. 

Os sonhos não pararam, iam e voltavam com frequência, mas, do mesmo jeito, não contou a ninguém, não queria incomodá-los. 

Os anos foram passando e Sasuke foi se acostumando com os sonhos e as sensações estranhas que o rodeavam. Isso até conhecer um loiro, relativamente baixo, chamado Naruto. O garoto era filho da melhor amiga de sua mãe, que havia morrido há alguns anos, não a conheceu, mas sabia que ela tinha sido muito especial para sua família. 

Naruto era um confusão, era um garoto jovem com alma de idoso. Não, não era maduro, pelo contrário, bastante infantil. Cheio de provocaçõezinhas bestas e piadas ruins, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, nunca estava triste, nunca. E foi aí que Sasuke percebeu. Era tudo armação, um fingimento barato. O garoto de cabelos pretos entendeu aquilo quando olhou diretamente nos olhos de Naruto. Eles eram diferentes, pareciam pedir ajuda ajuda, pareciam pedir por socorro, mas ninguém notava, estavam todos perdendo tempo o insultando por ser tão imbecil, sem notar a natureza do problema. O pior de tudo aquilo era que ele parecia não ligar. 

Conseguiu arrancar informações do adolescente depois de meses conversando, eles haviam encontrado uma cabana de caça antiga e, em um dos dias em que foram para lá, Naruto desmanchou-se em lágrimas. Contou muitas coisas após alguns copos de bebida alcóolica. 

Aquele foi o primeiro segredo que Sasuke guardou na vida. 

Um ano após aquele acontecimento, Sakura se encontrava sentada ao lado do garoto Uchiha, declarando-se e pedindo para que ficasse consigo. Naruto não gostou nada daquilo e Sasuke acabou ficando irritado com a garota por ter magoado o melhor amigo. Mas não passou por sua cabeça que o outro não estava daquele jeito por causa dela e, sim, por causa dele. 

Não ficou na ignorância por muito tempo, de qualquer forma. Naruto acabou dizendo o que sentia dois meses depois, naquela mesma cabana, um pouco envergonhado e com a voz baixa. A insegurança notável foi deixada para trás assim que os lábios de Sasuke encontraram o caminho até os seus e ficaram por lá por minutos, até que perdessem o fôlego. 

Aquela cabana era como um lar, como um refúgio para os dois, nos dias de Sol e nos dias chuvosos. Estranhamente, quando deitava-se com Naruto, Sasuke não tinha pesadelos. 

Dezenove. O moreno começou a ter surtos aos dezenove, muitos deles causados por alucinações. Sasuke costumava ver e ouvir coisas, palavras desconexas jogadas em sua mente, gritando em seus ouvidos e tirando o seu sono. Anos depois, descobriu que aquelas mesmas palavras tinham um significado e, por isso, fugiu para bem longe de todos. 

E, agora, depois de tanto tempo se escondendo, estava ali, sob o olhar severo de seu superior, um anjo impiedoso que o rasgaria partícula por partícula e apagaria tudo o que poderia ter existido sobre ele. Inclusive, o homem loiro deitado no chão ao seu lado. 

― Acho que precisamos conversar, Ezequiel. 

 

*******

_ “Vem e passa a mão pelo dorso da fera, _

_ E acalma-o misteriosamente, _

_ Ó domadora hipnótica das coisas que se agitam muito!” ⁷ _

 

Olhos fechados, olhos abertos, tentando focar na imagem da mulher que o carregava. Sentia o estômago embrulhado, com a mente nebulosa, Naruto não conseguia pensar direito no que estava acontecendo. Os olhos dourados miraram-no por instantes, antes que ouvisse um estrondo de algum lugar daquela floresta, um tremor chegou ao chão e a mulher de cabelos roxos não conseguiu se equilibrar. 

Olhos fechados. Não conseguia ouvir direito, todos os sons que chegavam aos ouvidos eram interpretados com demasiada dificuldade. Olhos abertos, escutou o som conhecido folhas secas ao serem pisadas, alguém estava próximo. 

― Naruto ― uma voz feminina o chamou. 

Toque pesado sobre o peito, olhar perdido. 

― Naruto ― chamou novamente. ― Nós precisamos sair daqui, consegue me entender? ― O loiro assentiu e tentou levantar, mas não conseguia manter o equilíbrio, por isso, as costas foram ao chão novamente. ― Merda, eu prometi a Ezequiel que o protegeria, você tem que me ajudar. 

― Suas asas, parecem papel ― disse quando olhou para o lado, tentou tocar, a mulher impediu.

― Elas são muito pessoais, Uzumaki-san. ― Ela sorriu. ― Ninguém pode tocá-las por tocar. 

― Humpf ― Naruto bufou. ― Que sem graça. 

― Certo, nós não podemos ficar aqui ― ela explicou, em alerta. ― Rafael não veio sozinho, tem uns dois ou três querubins com ele. E, merda, o que esses caras estão fazendo aqui? 

― Nós vamos ver Deus?⁸ ― brincou, arrancando da mulher uma carranca reprovadora. 

― Não é hora pra fazer piadinhas, Naruto. Estamos correndo perigo aqui. 

― Qual o seu nome? ― Ignorou as palavras da mulher como se fossem besteiras ditas ao vento. Só que a verdade era que Naruto não estava em plena consciência, o que dificultava o trabalho da moça. 

― Konan, aqui meu nome é Konan. E você, Naruto Uzumaki, tem que facilitar o meu trabalho e me ajudar a sair daqui, de preferência, com você vivo. ― Ela levantou rapidamente, observando a área com cautela, entendeu que havia algo errado ― além de tudo ali ― quando a viu arregalar os olhos, adotando feições, aparentemente, desesperadas. ― Tudo bem, vamos. 

Konan segurou o corpo de Naruto com força, o que o fez estremecer, não deixou se afetar pela dor, se a mulher estava tão desesperada era porque tinha um motivo plausível para aquilo. O rapaz encontrou apoio no ombro da  _ anja _ que tentava salvá-lo, notou que as asas sumiram, as roupas que ela vestia estavam perfeitas, não tinham nem vestígios de que asas saiam por ali há poucos instantes. 

― Você é um anjo, não é? Não pode simplesmente voar? ― Konan o olhou com certa incredulidade. Aquele  _ garoto _ achava que era burra? Era claro que havia pensado naquilo. 

― Não posso, eles nos encontrariam assim que eu aparecesse. E você é pesado, atrapalharia o vôo. ― Naruto tentou não parecer ofendido com aquilo, mas não pode evitar de soltar um muxoxo, ele não era tão pesado assim… 

Outro estrondo foi escutado e, daquela vez, o tremor foi maior. Não foram ao chão como da outra vez, só que tiveram que esperar alguns segundos até que ele parasse. De repente, a lembrança de que Sasuke estava naquela cabana consigo chegou ao sua mente, engoliu em seco. 

― Konan. 

― O que foi?

― Sasuke, onde ele está? ― Ela suspirou. 

― Lutando contra Rafael, aparentemente, aquele bosta o achou porque um certo alguém foi descuidado demais ao ir até onde ele estava sem notar que era perseguido. ― Naruto arregalou os olhos, não podia ser.  _ Ele tinha entregado Sasuke. _ Que bosta tinha na cabeça? 

Automaticamente, lembrou do homem estranho que os observava naquele bar, enquanto falava com Itachi.  _ Bosta, bosta, bosta _ . 

― Tudo bem. Sasuke está bem, quer dizer, eu espero. ― Tentou tranquilizá-lo. ― O máximo que Rafael vai fazer é deixar alguns arranhões, ele ainda tem que levar Ezequiel para o céu. 

― E o que acontece se ele for levado?

Konan engoliu em seco, ponderando se deveria contar ou não, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria esconder, então, em um fio de voz, ela falou: 

― Ele morre. 

― Mas como? Eu pensei que vocês…

― Fossem seres misericordiosos? Isso é tudo fachada. Sasuke fugiu do céu e Rafael colocou na cabeça de todos que ele tinha feito isso porque queria cair nas ditas “chamas da perdição”. Só que nunca foi isso, ele só queria sentir, sentir algo, qualquer coisa, assim como muitos outros, Ezequiel não passava de uma casca vazia e por isso ele desceu do paraíso. 

― Só que ele é um anjo, vocês não teriam, sei lá, pena? ― falou, hiperventilando. 

― Alguns anjos não são bonzinhos, Naruto-san ― explicou com um tom calmo. ― E Sasuke não é  _ bem  _ um anjo, ele está mais pra nephilim agora. 

― Então, por quê? ― Não conseguia entender, não queria. 

―  Porque ele era importante pra alguém lá de cima. ― Suas feições sérias viraram nervosas assim que uma espécie de metal estranho encostou em sua garganta. 

Haviam os achado. 

Olhos fechados, olhos abertos, o mundo era um abismo, jogaria-se nele. 

 

*******

Se há três meses alguém lhe dissesse que Sasuke voltaria, não acreditaria. Se houvessem lhe contado que tudo aquilo aconteceria, provavelmente, riria da pessoa em questão, chamar-lhe-ia de louca, desvairada. Duvidaria que aquele ser voltasse, duvidaria que pudesse estar naquela situação preocupante de novo. 

Mas agora estava ali, em um quarto de hospital, velando seu sono. 

Há um mês e meio, Sasuke havia salvado a sua vida ― e a de Konan também ― quando atravessou uma espécie de adaga na garganta do querubim que os ameaçava. Lembrava dos olhos escuros grudados nos seus, a boca chamando por seu nome, enquanto as lágrimas tomavam a face empalidecida, lembrava da escuridão que veio e, depois disso, mais nada, acordou no hospital desorientado. Tentou saber das informações, mas as únicas coisas que recebeu foram mentiras descabidas, até Itachi chegar e ter a decência de explicá-lo o que havia ocorrido, de forma parcial. 

Descobriu que Sasuke estava internado também, o que não fez muito sentido na cabeça loira, porém, assim que saiu, a primeira coisa que fez foi visitá-lo. Não queria admitir, mas estava com saudades, daquela face, os olhos, de todo ele. Mais que com saudade, com preocupação. Sasuke não acordou desde o dia em que foi parar ali, por algum mistério que os médicos não souberam solucionar. De acordo com eles, o estado físico de Sasuke era ótimo, ele parecia apenas estar dormindo, um longo sono. 

― Bom dia,  _ teme  _ ― um Naruto bem-humorado falou para o rapaz inconsciente sobre a cama. ― O dia está lindo hoje, sabe, as flores estão florescendo. Meu pai quer ir até a cidade vizinha ver o festival. 

Naruto, que tinha um sorriso no rosto, abriu as cortinas brancas daquele quarto de hospital. O dia estava mesmo bonito. 

― Ele quer que eu vá, mas eu disse que preferia ficar aqui. ― Riu. ― Só que você sabe como o velho Minato é, não sabe? Ele não vai descansar até que eu aceite ― falou, reparando no jarro ao lado da cama, perto dele, tinha um bilhete de melhoras, o nome da remetente o fez sorrir. ― Hina deixou flores pra você. São o que? Narcisos? ― Riu de forma gostosa mais um vez, o senso de humor de Hinata era mesmo estranho. ― Narcisos significam o que? Egoísmo? Egoísmo e amor próprio. É, acho que combinam com você. 

Naruto sentou-se ao lado do homem desacordado, observando a face esbranquiçada. Era realmente uma pena que Sasuke não pudesse compartilhar daquele momento consigo. Não havia o perdoado totalmente, mas aquele estado inconsciente o deixava nervoso. Queria que Sasuke sorrisse, queria brigar com aquele bastardo, mas com ele bem acordado, respondendo-o com acidez, como nos velhos tempos. 

Konan havia garantido que ninguém apareceria por ali em muito tempo, Sasuke finalmente ficaria em paz, eles viveriam em paz. Mas para aquilo acontecer, ele tinha que acordar e olhar para aquele rosto dorminhoco doía-lhe o coração. 

― Eu não vou poder ficar muito hoje, me desculpe. 

Naruto foi para o trabalho só para sair duas horas depois com uma ligação de Itachi e comemorações de fundo de Shisui. 

Não acreditava. 

Não acreditava. 

Só que, assim que os pés entraram no quarto, viu todas as barreiras desmancharam quando o sorriso curto entrou em seu campo de visão. 

― Olá,  _ dobe.  _

“ _ A maior coisa que você irá aprender _

_ É simplesmente amar e ser amado em troca.”⁹ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [7] Trecho do poema "Ode a Noite"  
> [8] Naruto se refere a presença dos Querubins. Esses anjos da primeira hierarquia estão diretamente relacionados com a presença e glória do deus cristão. São um tipo de escolta divina da glória de Deus.  
> [9] Trecho da música "Nature Boy”.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - Verso do poema "Ode a Noite" de Alvaro Campos.  
> [2] Trecho do Poema "Ode a Noite" de Alvaro Campos.


End file.
